Lustful revenge
by hidannekobakachan
Summary: Blue wants to get his revenge on Red for what he He gets his revenge but it didn't go as meant to be a one-shot will continue if gets (I know some people refer to Blue as "Green" or "Gary" but they are all the ) BlueXRed M yaoi smut fluff lemon shonen-ai


REVENGE

Blue cursed under his breath as he sat in the foggy Pokemon Tower,tears streaming down his was in mourning over a tombstone,one of his beloved Pokemon had passed away.

His his last battle with Red his raticate supstained serious damage and he couldn't get to a P.C in time,resulting in his devastating loss.

Beside him his blastoise bowed it's head."Stoise..."It placed a stubby hand on Blue's shoulder. Blue sobbed uncontrollaby."IT'S ALL RED'S FAULT!"

Blue's sobs turned to violent screams,"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO FUCKING BETTER?!I'M GARY MOTHERFUCKING OAK! I AM THE BEST!"Blue laughed maniaclly and his umbreon shrank back."Breee...?"

Blue stood up and returned his Pokemon,"I will make Red pay for this."

Red hummed to himself as he treated his charizard's wounds."There, better now?"

The charizard roared and stomped it's foot,showing it's fighting chuckled."Good job charizard."

Red's pikachu yawned."Pikaaa..."

"Yes,we should go take a rest,we can rest in Lavender Town when we get there!"Red cheered as his Pokemon chorused.

He returned them and made finished his small trek to Lavender town,finally arriving in the eerie made the small town even eerier was that he saw his rival step out of the Pokemon tower with an unreadable expression on his face."Blue!"Red called as he ran over.

Red halted in front of him,"Hey,let's battle!"He gave a friendly grin and took reached for his didn't move.

"No thanks Red."Blue says shaking his head,"I don't feel like it."

Red cocked his head to the side in disbelif,"Are you scared,Blue?"

"Do you know...what its like to have a Pokemon die?"Blue asked looking up to the clouded sky.

"What?"Red asked.

"Nothing."Blue dissmissed it with a wave of his hand."Catch you later Red."Blue walked off and Red stared after him with a look of curiosity.

Blue stood at the Elite Floor,waiting for Red,he knew Red would come and try to defeat him,but he wouldn't let Red defeat had gotten this far and he wasn't about to let Red rob him of anything again.

The door slid open,revealing Red,"Blue."

Blue chuckled."Suprised to see me here?"He bit his lip,he was going to tell Red how he had to avenge his fallen Pokemon,but he wanted to save it for after he won Red.

"I-I lost."Blue fell to his knees,"I lost."

Red snickered and let his pikachu run up his arm,"Tough luck."

Blue's shoulders shook and tears threatened to fall down his fought them back,no Red mustn't see me cry.I promised Raticate I would avenge it and that's what I did.I made my promise and kept it.

"Blue,why can't you be more like Red?"

Blue gasped,that was his grandfather's voice!"But grandpa I was the champion before Red!"

"Well your not the champion now are you?"Oak face-palmed,"honestly."

"Red,great job!"Oak patted him on the back.

Blue gritted his that had killed his Pokemon,his beloved had stolen away the love of his own parents were dead and his granpa was his only family,now his granpa sees him as a failure."Good job Red."

With that Blue left.

Red sat in his hotel room and looked at his badge case,he had all the badges,he was now the champion,and he completed the Pokedex,but he felt so...empty.

His pikachu liked his arm and looked up curiously at him.

"Yes Pika I'm fine."Red didn't feel feeling knawed away at him,but he couln't put a finger on it."You should sleep,we go to mount Silver tomarrow."

Red was in Johto,the new reigon and was going to travel to the highest peak to try and find some clarity.

Blu cursed and sobbed as the cold winds bit his cheeks."Damn you Red!"Blue screamed into the open.

He collapsed in the breath was visible before him and his umbreon howled at the full moon.

"Blue!"

Damn that Red,always finding thought to himself.

Red shook him,"Blue!Are you ok?"

Blue shoved him as far as he could."Don't you fucking touch me you little twerp!"

Red fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs,his pikachu growled and it's cheeks sparked with electricity.

"you!"Blue jumped down and looked Red in the eyes."You killed my Raticate and stole my granpa's love from me!"

Blue grabbed Red by the shirt collar."You ruined my life!"

"All is fair in love and war."Red says in a menacing tone.

Blue was overcome by rage and swung at Red,punching him square in the tumbled even further back,knocking his head on a rock.

Pikachu backed up,clearly frightened now.

Blue grabbed Red's collar again."You left me with nothing!"He shook him with tears streaming down his face,"I thought you actually cared!"

Red chuckled."I sure am good at faking arn't I?"

"You ruined my life,now I'll ruin yours."Blue slammed Red into the snow."I'll make you regret messing with Gary motherfucking Oak!"

"Gary?!"Red gasped out of breath.

"That's right,thats my real name."Blue grabbed Red by the chin."Care to guess what I'm going to do to you?"

Red growled."If you kill me,you'll be charged for murder."

Blue crashed their lips together in a swift movement and Red immediatly snapped away."Your sick!"

"I may be sick,but your twisted."Blue kissed him again and forced his tounge inside and Red struggled.

Blue grinded their hips together and Red squirmed around,he had never felt so helpless before.

Blue pulled back,"How does it feel to be helpless?I couldn't do a goddamn thing as my Pokemon passed away before you know how traumatizing that was?"

Red blushed and looked away."Just stop it Blue."

Blue ran a hand up Red's shirt causing him to gasp."I planned my revenge and I wiil exact it accordingly,weather you comply with me or not."

Red struggled under Blue,"I didn't mean to hurt you Blue!"

Blue unzipped Red's coat and licked his chest,"It already happened though,you can't undo what has already been done."

Blue played with one of Red's nipples,"You know I wonder what I should do with you after this...should I throw you off the edge and let you plummit to your doom?Or should I leave you here to die?"

Red let out a low moan,"Please don't Blue!"

Blue inched off Red's pants revealing a semi-hardened member."Someone is enjoying themself."Blue purred as Red's tears started cascading down,"Let me go!"

Blue growled,"You ruined me Red,but you don't even give a fuck!"He pulled out a knife,"If you try to escape I will kill you."

Red's eyes widened at the knife,"Blue y-you wouldn't."

Blue licked the head of Red's member,"Only if you try to get away."

Red closed his eyes,"Yes,Blue."

Blue chuckled,"I'd never thought I'd see the day when you actually give up."He put Red in his mouth and sucked gently.

Red began to pant softly,"Bl-Blue..."Red put his hands on the older's head and pulled his hair,"Pleaaase...ngn...st-stop."

Blue pulled back,"Red,I have been plotting my revenge since the day you beat me,now I have the perfect time to take it."

He put two fingers up to Red's face."I'm judging you know what I am asking of you right?"

Red's face flushed as he took Blue's fingers in his coated them and sucked them with tears coming down his face.

Blue yanks the fingers away,"I change my mind."Blue chuckled and freed his member from his pants,"You deserve it rough for what you did to me."

Red started squirming,"NO!Please stop!"

Blue kissed him lustfully and held Red's hands over his head,rubbing his member against Red's entrance and he pulled back."R-Red your a dirty little rat."

Red moaned softly,"I beg Blue...please be gentle."

"Like hell I would."Blue hissed.

No doubt Red was sexy and definitly had many females lusting after was one of the guys,even as a kid he loved Red,well not loved more of a burning desire... 'feeling' fueled Blue's revenge and gave him a veiw on how to satisfy the feeling and get his revenge.

He shoved in abruptly casing Red to let out a choked took no mercy and pulled out and shoved harshly back in.

Red began screaming what sounded like bloody murder but he soon got used to the pace and his screams turned to whimpers and sobs of pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around Blue's neck and moaned,"Ahhh...Blu-blue..."

Blue groaned," ...Red?"

"Yes Blue?"Red panted as he looked at Blue with half-lidded eyes.

"I hate you."Blue hissed before he came into Red and Red screamed Blue's name and spilled his own seed all over their chests.

Blue stared into Red's eyes for a moment,those beautiful bloody pools of innocence,before pulling out.

Red's pikachu ran over and fervishly looked him over."Pikkkaaachuuu?"

"I'm fine Pika."Red chuckled and sat up.

Blue pulled his pants up and threw Red his clothes."Dufus."

"I-I'm sorry Blue."Red mumbles,"i never ment to make you this angry."

"Well you did."Blue got up."Beacuse of you,no one loves me!"

Red saw tears start to slip down Blue's cheeks,he stood up and hugged Blue."I do."

Blue's eyes widened in shock and disbelief."I just raped you and you love me for it?"

"It hurt,but I had to accept it that I hurt you even more and if this is what makes you happy then so be it."Red whispers softly.

"How do I know your not lying to me?"

"Beacuse,I want to be the one who makes you smile."Red hugged him tighter.

Blue hugged back,"This can't be happening."His sapphire eyes lidded over and he began to loose fell into Red's arms and suprised Red fell backwards.

"PIKA!"His pikachu paniked.

Red threw out his pokeball,"Charizard!"

"Char!"His charizard looked at collapsed Blue on top of Red curiously.

"We have to get Blue back to my house,can you please fly us there?"Red asks.

The charizard nods and picks up blue.

"Blue,are you awake?"Red asks.

Blue's eyes flutter open,"Red...?"

Red kisses his cheek."I'm glad your is my K.O'ed and charizard flew us home."

Blue blushed."Red,don't do that."

"why?"Red pouted.

Blue kissed him gently,"Beacuse."

"That's still not a reason."

"beacuse Gary fucking Oak says so."

"Fine."Red sticks his tounge out.

"I wasn't sure I was ready for this kind of thing,"Blue folds his arms,"You know,a relationship like this."

"Well we can both experiment and I can help you."Red smiled.

"I'd like that alot."blue chuckled.

So that's it.I got my revenge on Red,and ended up having a relationship with my victim and the very person that ruined my life,now don't think just beacuse I'm in a relationship with him means that we're all cool now.I still hold things against him.I haven't forgotten what he put me through.i might eventually forgive him for it,but I will NEVER forget is after all my responsibility.

He is the burning flame that scorches the land and destroy the bridges of darkness.I am the water that estingishes the flame and fuels the dreams of the some ways we cannot live without each other,but in some ways we are so unlike yet so similar,like two broken parts of a whole.A severed lock aged by time that is rusted at the core is now being reopened,I wonder if the flames can best the fire,or will the water keep it under control this time?

A/N This is supposed to be a one shot. but I might make it into a chapter story or make a did you think?blue said he never really 'forgived' Red just yet,so he's in a way,not exactly accepting him.


End file.
